leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manaless
A champion that is manaless does not use nor benefit from mana or mana regeneration. To date, there are 21 champions that do not use mana. Of the champions the do not use , some utilize an alternative resource to cast their abilities. These champions use health as their casting resource. * * * * * These champions use energy as their casting resource. * * * * * The remaining manaless champions have no costs related to their abilities. * * * * * * * * * * }} Alternative Gating Mechanics In place of or acting as a resource, there are a number of alternative mechanics that gate the availability of a champion's abilities. Health Champions who use as their resource: * * * * * * * These champions use to cast some — or all — of their abilities. Champions can never kill themselves due to ability casting, as their abilities become free at critical levels of health. While these champions can cast their abilities more freely than most, their disadvantage is that frequent ability usage will bring them closer to death. With the exception of , the ultimate abilities of health-using champions are free of any cost; only gated by cooldown. It's worth noting that all of these champions have at least one ability capable of restoring their health: * passively restores + health on every 3rd basic attack. This amount is tripled while is . * passively restores % of his maximum health}} each second. ** costs health to cast, but heals for health if it hits an enemy, and health if it kills an enemy. ** costs to cast, but restores % of his maximum health}} over 12 seconds. * is cost-free and heals for % of target's maximum health}} in a period of 10 seconds: half that amount instantly and the other half over 10 seconds. * costs , and grants % life steal and % enhanced healing from all sources for every for 6 seconds. ** costs + health to cast, but this health cost is refunded if the ability kills the target. * passively enhances : each enemy champion hit by will heal for + , increased by 1% for every up to + for every enemy champion hit. ** costs and heals for + , increased by 50% on allied champions who are up to + % AP)}}. * is cost-free, and heals for + . ** costs to cast, but heals for 15% of the damage done ( + over 2 seconds). ** costs health to cast, but increases self-healing, health regen, and spell vamp effectiveness by % for 10 seconds stacking up 4 times, up to %. * passively creates chunks when casting abilties, picking up these chunks will restore for each chunk collected. Energy Champions who use energy as their resource: , , , and Energy champions use an alternative to mana for spending on abilities. Having a maximum of 200 energy with no growth per level, the main advantage of energy is its rapid regeneration (10 energy per second), so that energy champions are not at the risk of depleting their resource over an extended period of time. The main disadvantage of energy is that its small capacity restricts the rapid usage of multiple spells in a short period of time. The energy resource bar is colored yellow. Ferocity Unique to , Ferocity is generated whenever Rengar lands an ability or passively after . Rengar can have up to 5 Ferocity, and having maximum Ferocity allows Rengar to use one of his empowered abilities. Rengar's resource bar is divided into 5 sections that appear as he gains 5 Ferocity. While Rengar has between 1 and 4 Ferocity, the sections are colored white. Upon reaching 5 Ferocity, the sections are colored orange. Fury Fury behaves uniquely on each champion that utilizes it. The only consistent features are that each champion can generate fury on-hit or with their ultimates, and the resource bar is colored red. :While , Rek'Sai will restore health every second at the expense of 20% of her current Fury, based on the amount of Fury expended. Rek'Sai will restore a maximum of (25 level) health over 5 seconds if she burrowed at 100 Fury. Additionally, Rek'Sai's next attack or damaging ability after will grant 15 bonus Fury. While Unburrowed, Rek'Sai generates 5 Fury whenever she damages an enemy which goes up to 100 Fury and will decay at a rate of 20 Fury per second if she has not gained any in the last ~5 seconds. : : Rek'Sai bites her target, dealing physical damage that is increased by 1% for every 1% of her current Fury. If Rek'Sai has full Fury, Furious Bite will deal true damage instead. :Renekton's Fury is generated whenever he attacks an enemy, per enemy hit by and passively during . If Renekton has 50 or more Fury, his next ability will be empowered at the cost of 50 Fury. Renekton's Fury will begin to deplete if he has not been in combat for 12 seconds. Due to Renekton's fury generation is boosted by 50% when he is under half health. :Shyvana does not have access to Fury until she has ranked , and she gains a full fury bar (100) once she does for the first time. Shyvana's Fury does not decay and generates passively and whenever she attacks an enemy. 100 Fury is required to activate , but activation does not instantly consume all her Fury - instead, it depletes slowly until it runs out. Shyvana can still generate Fury with her basic attacks while it is depleting. :Tryndamere's Fury is not required to activate any of his abilities, but grants him bonus critical strike chance based on his current Fury and activating will consume his current Fury to empower its healing effect. Tryndamere generates Fury whenever he damages an enemy with his basic attacks or abilities, whenever he kills a unit and when he activates his ultimate, . Tryndamere's Fury will begin to deplete if he has not been in combat for 8 seconds. Heat Unique to , Heat is generated whenever he casts one of his basic abilities. Heat rapidly depletes if Rumble has not cast an ability in the last 4 seconds. Rumble gains different effects depending on his current Heat. Heat is displayed in Rumble's secondary resource bar, and is colored differently depending on the current amount. * – 0 – 49 HEAT: No effect. * – 50 - 99 HEAT: Rumble's basic abilities temporarily have enhanced effects. * – 100 HEAT: is silenced and his basic attacks deal additional damage until his heat reaches 0. Visually 's mech is colored bright red and you can hear his cries of discomfort due to the heat. Rage Unique to , will generate Rage whenever he deals damage to any source or takes damage from an enemy champion, plus additional Rage over 3 seconds. If Gnar has not dealt or received damage after 13 seconds, his Rage will start to decay. Rage generation from combat with minions is reduced. The over-time Rage generation cannot exceed 99 Rage from combat with minions if Gnar kills the minion. When Gnar reaches 100 Rage, he gains access to an alternate set of abilities. After either 5 seconds or upon casting an ability, will transform into for 15 seconds while his Rage depletes. Once his Rage is exhausted, he will turn back into Mini Gnar and cannot gain Rage again for 13 seconds. Other uses of the Secondary Bar Some champions use the secondary bar to display some ability effects to track them better. Blood Well Unique to , acts as a health reserve should Aatrox take lethal damage - reviving him with an amount of health equal to the Blood Well's contents plus a base amount. The revival effect has a cooldown, and the current amount in the reserve is colored red or white depending on whether or not the effect is available. Aatrox fills the Blood Well by casting his abilities, with 100% of the health cost being stored in the Blood Well. The Blood Well slowly depletes if Aatrox has not taken or dealt damage recently. Aatrox also gains bonus attack speed based on the contents of his current Blood Well, regardless of whether the revival effect is available. Iron Man Unique to , acts as a temporary, decaying, absorption shield that is generated by the damage he deals with his abilities. The resource bar is colored white. Flow Unique to , Flow is generated by movement, dashing and teleporting, requiring a total of 4000 traveled units to be fully filled. Maximum Flow is required to use . Flow is represented in Yasuo's resource bar and is colored grey while charging, and white once full to indicate it's a shield (as with ). : Should take damage from a champion or jungle monster his Flow will will turn into a shield for seconds, after which- if it has not been broken- it fully depletes. Champions without Secondary Bar This is the list of all champions without a secondary resource bar: * (uses ) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (uses ) * (uses ) Trivia * , and and are the only non-resource or alternative gating mechanics that is displayed in the resource bar. **It is currently being considered to have charges displayed in the resource bar, in a visually similar manner to Rengar's Ferocity. RicklessAbandon commenting on Riven's Runic Blade If this change passes, similar changes may also be applied to similar mechanics (such as ). *When the mechanic was unique to Renekton, Fury was known as "Rage". **When HUD animations were first revealed on the PBE, , and resources were described as Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage, respectively. Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage. *When was first released, she was not technically classified as manaless - she simply had 0 (+0) base mana and 0 (+0) base mana regeneration. She could purchase mana and it would be represented in her resource bar - allowing her to use and benefit from items such as and . This was hotfixed shortly after. References de:Manalos es:Sin maná fr:Sans mana zh:Manaless Category:Gameplay elements